


Blood

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Halloween [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mikaelson - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: You're a vampire dating Stucky.





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Show support. Give kudos. Leave a comment. Subscribe. Buy me a KO-FI

Steve x reader x Bucky

You are a vampire. This was not a new fact, no this an old fact, as old as you. You’d met Tony back in his playboy days and you two had remained friends over the years.

He’d found out you were a vampire, relatively early into your friendship, but he didn’t have a problem with who you were. When he was asked to join the Avengers, he’d immediately requested you join the initiative alongside him. After a lot of back and forth, promises and agreements being met, you’d begrudgingly joined the team.

It taken Steve six months after meeting to finally ask you out. A year later you were both together, and soon Bucky joined and made you two, three. The three of you had been together for two years and they were some of the best years of your, very, long life.

“Stay still, I need to get this out before it heals over.” Bucky commanded. He was kneeling next to you attempting to remove the bullet from your side. Steve sat on your other side

“It’s fine. Stop worrying.” You said, attempting to move away from the brunette. Bucky pulled you closer to him and held you closer, much your annoyance.

“Y/N just let Buck do this. He won’t let it go otherwise.” Steve said, giving you a soft smile. Bucky’s head snapped to the side and he narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

“Excuse me punk, who kept you alive all these years? That’s right, me. Don’t you dare mock me.” Bucky exclaimed, wagging a finger in Steve’s direction.

“Ha-ha Steve, you’re in trouble.” You sing-songed with a smile.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook now, missy.” Bucky said, going back to your wound. “Got it.” He cheered pulling the piece of metal out of your skin. The wound immediately closed over and left your skin looking new.

“Thank you for that but, Buck, you do know it was just a bullet.” You calmly said, attempting to sooth the stressed brunette.

“You had a bullet lodged in between your ribs. Why are you so calm about this?” Bucky asked incredulously. Steve sniggered as the brunette waved his arms around.

“Because it’s not going to kill me, in case you’ve forgotten I only have one weakness.” You reminded your boyfriend.

“Just because your immortal doesn’t mean you shouldn’t take care of yourself.” Bucky said rolling his eyes.

“Buck, when I was alive, I didn’t take care of myself, being dead changed nothing.” You pointed out.

“That’s even worse! What is with you two and not looking after yourselves?” Bucky exclaimed loudly.

“Hey, I take great care of myself.” Steve interjected, giving his best innocent looks.

“You jumped out of a plane without a parachute. What about that makes you seem stable?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow at your boyfriend.

“I am a very stable 100-year-old man.” Steve claimed, causing you to laugh and Bucky put his hand over his eyes.

“I lost my sanity about 500 years ago, I can’t say shit.” You said, making Bucky groan.

“I am in love with the two biggest idiots in the world.” He grumbled, causing you and Steve to laugh.

“Sweetheart, you are in a relationship with a super solider and a vampire. What did you expect?” You asked, giving the brunette a soft smile.

“I don’t know, partners who are committed to not being reckless.” Bucky suggested. Steve and you both gave the man a smile before you both pulled him into a hug.

“Honey, we’re trying not to give you a heart attack, I promise.” Steve said into Bucky’s neck. “We just don’t always think these things through.”

“Please try harder.” Bucky begged. “I don’t want to see one or both of you dead. I want you two to be okay.”

“We’ll try.” You promised, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

“Sorry to break it to you.” Tony interrupted the moment. “But they’re literally going to do the same thing next mission.” He added, looking at Bucky.

“Tony you’re not supposed to tell him that!”

“Morning darling.” Steve greeted as he and Bucky entered the kitchen.

“Morning Steve, morning Buck.” You greeted them both, placing a kiss on both their cheeks.

“What are we having this morning?” Bucky asked looking over your shoulder into your cup.

“Cows blood.” You stated with a slight grimace.

“Sounds gross.” He said, scrunching his nose in disgust.

“It is. You know how easy it used to be for me to get a human fix? Now every mortal drinks vervain in their ruddy Starbucks.” You complained, rolling your eyes.

“Not everyone drinks vervain, doll.” Steve voiced from the refrigerator.

“They might as well be.” You said, turning to look at the man. “But that’s fine I’ll drink my cows’ blood.” You added, raising a hand in surrender.

“I’ve told you before, Y/N, if you ever need it you can tap my vein.” Bucky said, taking his own seat and pulling you onto his lap.

“Okay, 1, never use that phrasing again. It’s weird.” You stated, settling in his lap.

“She’s not wrong.” Steve agreed.

“And, 2, I’m not going to drink your blood.” You continued, narrowing your eyes at the brunette.

“And why’s that, don’t I smell delicious?” Bucky asked, teasingly turning his neck towards your face.

“Of course, you do.” You assured, placing a kiss on the place where his neck met his shoulder.

“That also sounded weird.” Steve murmured, giving you both a grossed-out face.

“But in my world drinking someone’s blood is most intimate thing you can do.” You explained, looking between them both.

“I’ve literally been inside you, doll.” Bucky said with a shrug.

“That’s the worst phrasing I’ve heard this morning.” Steve complained, turning away from the two of you.

“But this is something that could hurt you. I could slip and drain you.” You said exasperatedly, staring down at the cup in your hands. Bucky grabbed your chin and forced you to meet his gaze.

“Doll, you’ve been around us when we’ve been bleeding out. You didn’t drain us then.” He said, placing a gentle kiss on your lips.

“Yeah, but my mouth wasn’t on your neck then.” You whined, staring up at the brunette.

“I trust you doll. If you ever need it or even just want it, you can use my neck like a juice box.” Bucky stated. Before he could open his mouth to continue, Steve smacked his hand against the counter and turned to face you both.

“That’s it I’m making a jar. I haven’t had breakfast yet and your both turning me off it.” Steve groused, making you both smile apologetically.

“Sorry, Stevie.” You both chorused. 

“On another note though, he is right about one thing.” Steve said moving over to the two of you. “If you ever want a sip your more than welcome to it.” He continued, turning your head to his and placing a kiss on your brow.

“That’s sweet and I appreciate the sentiment but let’s call that plan c, ok.” You said, pulling back to look at them both.

“It’s a deal.” Bucky stated with a smirk. “But seriously, more intimate than sex?”

“Uh-huh.” You confirmed. “Especially for an original, it’s bonding ourselves and sharing a part of ourselves to another.”

“I take it your brother didn’t like that.” Steve commented, his eyes narrowed on the ground next to him

“Of course, he didn’t.” You commented, shaking your head at the memory of your half-brother. “He wanted us to be all each other had, no room for lovers in his eyes.” You added.

“Well it looks like his stupid rule doesn’t mean shit.” Bucky smirked, causing you to smile.

“Exactly, bastards dead and I’m not. I’ve got great friends, a great life and two people who actually love me.” You explained. One of your hands tightly gripped Bucky’s and the other reached out to take the blondes.

“As sweet as the sentiment is, I’m considering a swear jar too.” He said, taking your hand in his.

“Stevie, you need to relax.” You told him, rubbing your thumb over his knuckles.

“Besides, you’d end up putting more in that jar than either of us.” Bucky commented, causing you to laugh and Steve to scowl slightly.

“That’s not true.” He vehemently denied.

“Bull.” Bucky stated.

“Okay, you know what, we’re not having this conversation. You drink your blood, you make breakfast.” Steve said, pointing to the both of you. He let go of your hand and moved over to the coffee machine.

“Are you mad, Stevie?” You asked, hopping off Bucky’s lap.

“No.” He contested as you wrapped your arms around his waist.

“I think he’s mad, Bucky.” You said, turning your head back to look at the brunette. Bucky walked over to the two of you and wrapped his arms around the two of you.

“But that’s okay because we love you.” He told Steve, placing a kiss onto his cheek.

“Why can’t I stay mad at you two?” Steve questioned with a sigh. Turning around he gave you both a loving look and placed a kiss onto both of your lips.

“Because we’re beautiful.” Bucky stated with a smirk. You and Steve rolled your eyes at the cocky brunette as you all pulled apart.

“I’m going to say it again.” Steve started, looking at you both. “Blood, breakfast.” He repeated, grabbing his cup off the counter and walking over to the table.

“Stevie’s bossy.” Bucky murmured into your ear as Steve walked away.

“I heard that, Buck.” Steve called, without turning to face him.

After hundreds of years you’ve learned to cherish the gift sleep is. You loved your boys, you really did, but there was one thing about them you couldn’t stand. The fact that they woke up before even the sun rose and couldn’t seem to keep quiet enough to let you sleep. Though this morning it seemed they wanted you awake.

“Baby doll, wake up.” Steve cooed, shaking your shoulder gently. A groan escaped your lips as you turned onto your stomach, hiding your face in the pillow.

“No, Stevie, five more minutes.” You whined, into the pillow. A chuckle from your other side altered you to Bucky’s presence.

“Come on sweetheart, we’ve got a present for you.” Bucky bargained. “If you wake up now, you can go back to sleep soon, I promise.” He said. For a minute the three of you didn’t say anything, you thinking the offer over and them waiting for your answer, until you rolled over to look at the two.

“Sleep is a gift, Barnes. Remember that.” You stated, sitting up in bed.

“Funny doll. “Bucky rolled his eyes but gave you a fond smile. Steve leaned over and grabbed a tray from behind him.

“Surprise.” The boys said in unison as Steve placed the tray in front of you.

“Oh boys. This is so sweet, what’s the occasion?” You asked, placing kisses on your boys, and looking down at the delectable meal in front of you.

“No occasion, doll. We just wanted to something nice.” Steve said, moving to sit wit his back against the backboard.

“It’s been awhile since we could all relax together.” Bucky added, reaching behind him to pass you a cup of blood. “Don’t want to forget.” He said, placing the cup in your hands.

“This smells fantastic.” You stated, immediately taking a long drink of the liquid. “I was right, that’s fantastic.” You commented, letting out a sigh of contentment. “Thank you two for this.”

“It’s not a problem, doll. We wanted to do something nice.” Bucky answered, also sitting beside you.

“I love you. Both of you.” You admitted, giving your boys another kiss.

“Love you too sweetheart.” Steve replied, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

“Likewise, doll.” Bucky responded as he stole a piece of bacon off the tray. The three of you sat feeding each other as you talked about, trivial, mundane things. Until, finally, you just had to know.

“This the best blood I’ve had in ages. You gonna tell me what it is?” You asked, taking another gulp of the delectable substance.

“More like a who.” Bucky replied with a smirk.

“A who? You been stealing blood bags for me?” You question, looking between the two. The boys gave each smug looks as you began your little guessing game.

“Nope.”

“HYDRA agent?”

“Of course, not.”

“I give up. Who is it?” You sighed, shaking your head at the ridiculousness of the game.

“It’s us.” Bucky admitted with a wide grin.

“What?” You spluttered, placing the cup on the tray, before staring incredulously at the two.

“We mixed our blood together and that’s what your drinking.” Steve explained, nodding towards the nearly empty cup. Bucky raised his hand to show you his wrapped hand, a dark blood stain coming through the bandage.

“You didn’t have to do that.” You stated, giving them both long looks. “Really, you really didn’t have to.”

“But we wanted to. It’s all part of the plan.” Bucky said off-handly, a Cheshire grin plastered on his face.

“What plan? What are you two up to?” You questioned, giving the two men suspicious looks.

“Sweetheart, you told us sharing blood is the most committal thing to do in your world.” Steve said, looking towards Bucky who nodded. 

“Well we’ve just did half that and now we’d like to do something really committal in our world.” Bucky interjected, with a soft smile. The two moved to sit in front of you, Steve moving the tray off the bed.

“Y/N Mikaelson, would you do us the honor of marrying us?” They asked together, Bucky producing a ring from behind his back.

“Holy shit.” You whispered, hand covering your mouth in shock. “Holy shit, yes.” You laughed, tears blurring your eyes. “Of course.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, with a smile. “You want to do this.”

“Of course I do.” You said, pulling him closer and passionately kissing him. You pulled away and gave Steve the same treatment. “I want this.” You assured the men.

Bucky slid the ring onto your finger and placed a kiss onto your finger. “Thank you, doll. I love you, Y/N. I love you, Stevie.” He said, pulling Steve into a kiss. 

“I love you both too.” You told them as they pulled away.

“I love you both more than you could imagine.” Steve said, pulling you into his chest and laying you both down. Bucky laid on your other side, arm thrown over the both of you. 

“You hurt yourselves.” You acknowledged, causing them to raise their head to look at you. “You cut yourselves for me to have your blood.”

“We wanted to show that this is the long haul.” Steve admitted with a soft smile.

“I’ve been alive for a thousand years. I’ve got thousands ahead of me, the serum may slow your aging considerably, but I don’t think you have that long.” You somberly explained. Bucky’s arm tightened around you and you looked at him.

“Doll, as Stevie said, we only completed half of your world’s commitments. We want to be with you and be together for a long time.” Bucky stated, much to your confusion.

“Y/N, we want you to turn us.” Steve said.

You didn’t say anything. Steve and Bucky didn’t say anything. The three of you sat still, no-one making the first move to speak.

“Are you sure?” You asked, giving them both long looks. “If this is what you want I’ll do it, but you need to be sure. If you do this, you can’t go back.”

“Doll, we’re in this for the long haul.” Bucky told you, hand tightening on your waist. 

“When do you want to do this?” You questioned, giving the two a loving smile.The two looked at each other before nodding.

“Now.” They said in unison. Giving the two a nod, you raised your wrist to your lips. A crunch echoed throughout the room as you pulled away, blood staining your lips, and you offered the wound to them.

“Who wants first bite?” You asked them. Steve and Bucky had another silent conversation, before Steve moved in closer to you.

“I’ll go first.” He stated. He attached his lips your still bleeding wrist and began to drink the liquid. Steve let out a groan at the taste of your blood running down his throat. After taking a few gulps he pulled away from your wrist, lips stained red. 

Re-biting your wrist you presented it to Bucky. “Your turn, Buck.” You said before he attached himself to your wrist. Bucky began to greedily suck at the sweet nectar you were producing and only pulled away when you tapped his shoulder. “That should do ya, Buck.”

He pulled away, blood staining the lower half of his face, and gave you a shy smile. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright, honey.” You smiled. “Are you two ready for the next part?” You asked, giving them a serious look. 

“Ready.” They chorused. 

“I love you. Both of you.” You promised, giving them a quick kiss before pulling back.

“Love you too, doll.”

“Love you, sweetheart.”

With just a couple swift movements, you snapped both their necks and they fell dead. Letting out a shaky breath, you stood and moved the two men into a comfortable position in the bed and began to make the arrangements needed. 

“Y/N, Bucky threatened me with his fangs again!” Sam yelled.

“Don’t listen to him he’s a liar!” Bucky returned. 

“Bucky, put the fangs away.” You sighed, walking into the living room where the rest of the team was. Everyone else was sat around the room paying the two arguing men no mind.

“Bucky your fangs aren’t toys.” Steve chided as you sat next to him.

“They’re meant to slice through necks.” You added with a smirk..

“Really? ‘Cos they look plastic to me.” Tony said with a smug look. “I highly doubt the metal man’s teeth could do any damage.”

“Watch it, Tony.” You warned, narrowing your eyes at the man. “I’ve got the same set of teeth and you know what I can do with them.”

“And that’s why I’m not insulting you, sparkles.” Tony said, raising his hands in innocence. “I’m insulting your two husbands.”

“Alright, Tony, that’s enough.” Steve said, giving the billionaire a look. “Don’t make me come over there.”

“Steve don’t encourage him.” You told him, patting his broad chest. “Besides we all know who’d win.”

“Is that how you want to play?” Tony asked, taking a stand and puffing his chest out in mock smugness. “I’ll take all three of you at once, just let me get my suit.”

“Even with a suit, you’ll still lose.” Clint said with a laugh.

“We accept your challenge, Stark.” Bucky proclaimed, jumping to his feet. “Allow us to show you why vampires are the superior species.”

“I believe you mean Gods are superior.” Thor loudly interjected. “But I would enjoy to watch you beat brother Stark.”

“I got 20 bucks on Y/N.” Natasha shouted as she too stood.

“You bet on one, you bet on all.” Clint said as you started to file out of the room.

“Who the hell started this?” You asked as you all began to walk towards the training room.

“You started it when you turned the old men.” Tony yelled from ahead of you.

“He’s not wrong, sweetheart.” Steve said, wrapping an arm around your waist. “You should’ve known this would happen.”

“Yeah, but I don’t regret it. I get the two of you for eternity now.” You said, looking up at him with a smile. 

“And we get you.” Bucky said, coming up behind you and sandwiching you between the two men.

“I love you two.” You said, kissing them both under the jaw.

“Love you too.” The boys replied kissing you on the head.

“Hurry the fuck up you three. I want to win a bet.” Tony yelled, causing you all to turn to face the brunette. The three of you smirked and used vampire speed to stand next to the man.

“We’re already there.” You all said running to the training room.


End file.
